Increasingly, users of computer-based systems wish to access information or services located elsewhere than on their own computer or computer-based device or their own network. For example, a user may wish to (a) consult an Internet web site using a first Internet Service Provider; (b) access a particular computer application located on another company's network through "direct dial" access (or "dial up" access); (c) send an e-mail message through the user's WAN (wide area network) to a co-worker; or (d) send an e-mail message to a friend over the Internet using a second Internet service provider.
In each of these examples (and many more could be given), the user accesses the information or service through an "access point" using a communication link (which could also be referred to as a communication line or a communication channel). A communication link (which is often simply a telephone line), is a physical or logical link used to carry a single stream or information, such as voice or data information. Typically, communication links are limited resources, in that there are only a certain number for a given system.
In many cases, a particular service must be accessed through a particular access point. An access point is a data communication channel or link used to connect with some set of network-based services. An access point is associated with specific parameters, such as, for example, a dial up parameter (eg: telephone number), access parameters (eg: identification/ password), and network configuration parameters (eg: proxy address, Internet Protocol (IP) address, etc). In general, an access point is provided by a service provider, such as, for example, an Internet Service Provider (ISP) or a corporate WAN/LAN connection server.
Typically, each service provider (hereinafter sometimes referred to as an "access point") will be represented by a separate icon on the user's computer-based system screen. To connect to a service provider, the user places the mouse pointer over the appropriate icon and double clicks the mouse button. The user is then typically prompted for information such as a user ID and password. Upon successful connection to the service provider, the user may then be faced with a number of different available services or options. The user must then double click (or otherwise select) the desired option.
Having accessed a particular service, the user may then wish to access a service provided by a different service provider. The user must then typically exit from the particular application or service being used and must then disconnect from the first service provider. The user must then select the icon for the second service provider, provide the requested user ID and password information and then select the desired service or application offered by the second service provider.
These repetitive steps can become frustrating and time-consuming for the user. This is especially so in view of the fact that, in the typical case, the user simply wishes to access a particular service or application and does not care where the service is located or which service provider provides the service.
A partial solution to these inconveniences is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,689,638 for "Method for Providing Access to Independent Network Resources by Establishing Connection Using an Application Programming Interface Function Call Without Prompting the User for Authentication Data" which issued to Sadovsky on Nov. 18, 1997. Sadovsky discloses a method for simplifying access to independent resources on (what appears to be) a local area network (LAN). Sadovsky contemplates the situation where each resource requires the user to provide a user ID and a password. Sadovsky simplifies the task of accessing a particular resource. When a user selects a particular resource, a computer program consults a look-up table to provide the user's ID and password automatically.
Although Sadovsky does simplify the user's access to a resource located on a single LAN, it would be desirable if it were simpler for a user to access different service providers, for example, located beyond the LAN such as through a diversity of dial-up access points. As well, if a user is connected to one resource and attempts to connect to another, Sadovsky teaches that the computer will simply indicate that it is not able to connect to that other resource. It would be desirable if the user were able to access two or more different resources without having to disconnect from a currently accessed resource. Even if it is not possible to access two or more resources at the same time, it would be desirable if the user could disconnect from one resource and access another service provider more transparently, efficiently and with less effort. It would also be desirable if the user could select a desired service or application with little or no concern about which service provider provides the service and without having to bother with preliminary screens or options provided by the service provider.